Assassin (Just An Unorthodox Thief)
| birthdate = | age = | gender = Male | height = 179 cm | weight = 63 kg | blood type = | three sizes = | place of origin = France/Japan | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Lupin Gang | likes = The thrill of chase, fishing, beautiful women | dislikes = Disrespect towards his rivals | talents = Thievery, Womanizing | natural enemy = | image color= | bloodline = Lupin | family = Arsène Lupin | command spell = | servant classes = | armaments = Walther P38 | magecraft = | circuit quality = | circuit quantity = | circuit composition = | regression quality = | regression quantity = | regression composition = | spirit = Lupin III | master = | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | strength = D- | endurance = B | agility = A- | mana = D | luck = A+ | n.phantasm = | class skills = A A- B | personal skills = A+ B EX A- | noble phantasms = Tools of the Trade E-D Mistaken Identity B Better Luck Next Time D+ The Family Lupin: A Legacy of Thieves A }} Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is a servant summoned by in an alternate version of the . Profile Identity Assassin's true identity is Arsène Lupin III, grandson of the famed gentleman thief Arsène Lupin. Personality Assassin at a glance is cocky and goofy, with a childlike, fun-loving demeanor. However, he is also very intelligent and even manipulative, able to read most people almost immediately and learn their mental strengths and weaknesses. He seems to be more interested in the thrill and challenge of stealing than the actual theft. He was known in life to give warnings in advance for the sake of the challenge. even once described him as "an ingenious but hedonistic maniac". Though a thief who sees nothing wrong with his profession, Assassin is willing to go to great lengths to fight injustice, as he reminds any who question him why he steals that he only steals from worse people and who can take the loss. He will also help those less fortunate than him, especially if they happen to be attractive women. His interactions with Kirei and Saber throughout the War seem to display tendencies of an "Übermensch", or "Overman"; following his own rules and morals while renouncing those of society, and influencing others to do the same. Relationships Assassin has helped the Kirei of his world find new meaning in life by showing him enjoyment in bringing despair to those who deserve it. They have grown close over the course of the War, acting as partners in crime. Artoria Pendragon Assassin has pushed her into proving herself as a worthy opponent throughout the War. He continually tested her ideals and code of honor, forcing her into self-analysis, and even compromise when working with him to stop Caster and his master from killing innocent children. Deadpool Both of them seem to be on friendly terms with each other, with Deadpool even commending him for changing Kirei and the entire "canon" better than he did in his world. Role Just an Unorthodox Thief Abilities As an Assassin-class Servant, Assassin is ill-suited for direct combat with other servants. However, his skill set makes him extremely elusive. In life, Assassin was of physically average strength, though able to throw a surprisingly good punch. He was better known for his cat-like speed, agility and dexterity, and mastery of stealth, deception and subterfuge. Noble Phantasms References https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8868025/2/Just-An-Unorthodox-Thief https://lupin.fandom.com/wiki/Lupin_III Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants